A Hero Named Digby
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: Digby gets to be the hero! Digby knows who the killer is, but how will he tell Ned and his other human friends?
1. Chapter 1

A\N This is a story where Digby takes centre stage. I'll update it every couple of days and I hope you enjoy it. This is my first Pushing Daisies story, so review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pushing Daisies. I could never have made it as amazing as it is.

Digby was not a minute older than 3 years, 2 weeks, 6 days, 5 hours and 9 minutes old. However, he was very wise for his age, as his human had brought him back to life with the touch of one finger. This meant that although Digby was only 3 years, 2 weeks, 6 days, 5 hours and 9 minutes old, he had been alive for much longer.

His human and best friend was Ned the Pie Maker. The only thing Digby loved more than Ned was his pies, which he liked to steal when no-one was looking. His second favourite things were ice cream and Olive Snook.

Digby made a lot of friends and he hadn't made a single enemy. Until now.

Spike the Alsatian was 4 years, 5 weeks, 3 days, 17 hours and 37 minutes old when he met Digby. He belonged to one Joe Jones, manager of the Dance Dance night club.

The facts were these: one Megan Lee was found murdered in the Dance Dance night club. She was beaten to death with a large mirror which was found shattered next to her. Her family put up a reward for the person who found her killer. Where there was a reward, there was Emerson Cod, private investigator. As usual.

Digby was not concerned about the facts, he was concerned that there was an uninvited Alsatian sitting in his favourite spot.

_My master is much cleverer than yours_ growled Spike.

_Yeah? Well, my human brought me back from the dead_ Digby retaliated

Unlike humans, dogs did not know what secrets were, and so did not keep them.

_My master killed a stupid girl and there's no way your master is going to find out_ Spike grunted triumphantly.

Digby barked, alarmed.

"Shh, Digby," said Ned.

Digby wondered how he was going to prove Joe Jones guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Enjoy, and review to tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I merely love Pushing Daisies, I do not own it.

Digby decided to follow Ned- he knew his friend would be helping Emerson Cod with the case. If he refused to leave Ned alone, maybe they'd take him with them to the crime scene. Digby had no idea of what he would do when he was at the crime scene, but he felt it would be a start.

"Why's that dumb dog following you around everywhere?" grunted Emerson.

"What's wrong Digby?" asked the girl named Chuck, who (like Digby) was supposed to be dead.

Digby tried to convey that Joe Jones was in fact a cold blooded killer.

"Maybe he's hungry?" suggested Olive

"He's not hungry, I gave him his dinner. I'm a very good pet owner, I would never let Digby starve," said Ned.

Digby wished he could speak human or the humans could speak dog.

"Anyway, back to business," began Emerson.

"We got a 26 year old girl with an ex who's owner of a popular night club. She goes to the club and gets murdered with a mirror. We wake her up, she says she went to that club to return some money she borrowed off the owner,"

"So the owner did it?"

Digby barked with frustration at Olive Snook.

"Shh, Digby! What's up with you today?"

Digby whined at his friend who shared his love of ice cream.

"I think we need to investigate the crime scene," Emerson decided.

Digby whined again. He could have told Emerson that, and he was a dog, not a private investigator.

Ned looked at him worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N Please enjoy! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, it means a lot that you would take the time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pushing Daisies. **

Digby managed to get Ned so worried he took Digby with them (Ned, Emerson, Chuck and Olive) to the crime scene. Now all Digby had to do was find some evidence that proved Joe Jones the killer.

"Are you the owner of the Dance Dance nightclub?" Emerson asked the first man they saw inside.

The club was dark and poky. There was a circular bar in the middle and a few tables at the edges of the room. Most of it was dance floor.

"Yeah, that's me. Edward Davison. How can I help you?"

"We're here to investigate the murder of your ex girlfriend, Megan Lee,"

"And the dog?" the owner was shooting wary glances at Digby.

"Digby is...is a highly trained dog who can sniff out evidence!" Chuck improvised brightly.

"Oh, O.K then,"

He visibly relaxed- he was thinking that if Digby were anything like Spike the Alsatian, he was out of there. Digby did his best to look cute and innocent.

"Do you need to ask me any questions?" asked Edward Davison.

Digby decided now would be a good time to slip away and look around. He didn't know how he was supposed to "sniff out" evidence, but he could try.

"Why did you break up with Megan Lee?" Emerson was a firm believer in being straight to the point.

"She was a fabulous cook. She made all these gorgeous cakes but she wouldn't share them with me! It was so unfair!" he wailed.

"Let me get this straight. You broke up with your girlfriend because she wouldn't give you cake?" Emerson couldn't quite believe how far some people went.

"Yes...it was soooo mean! Just because I wouldn't let her sing at my club! If "singing" is the word for the awful, awful noise she makes! "

The owner turned to the gang, who were staring at him as though he were completely crazy.

"Hey, what's your dog doing?" he suddenly asked.

"Digby!" yelled Olive.

Digby had sniffed the air, as Chuck had suggested. He had detected the stench that was Spike the Alsatian, and followed it through an open door. The sign on the door said "Joe Jones, Manager". It was a mess of papers on a single desk. There was hardly any light or space. Luckily, it was empty. He did not come when Olive called.

"Digby?" Ned walked over to the scuffling noise Digby was making. He had found something.

The something was an empty tub full of crumbs. There was a note sticking out of the lid. Digby couldn't read, but he knew the humans could. He wondered whether he had found something important- it had been half hidden underneath the desk, as though it were secret.

Ned crouched down and picked up the note.

"Joe- here are the iced buns, as promised. You'd better keep your side of the deal. Love, Megan Lee."

"Come and see what Digby found! It looks like it might be important!" he yelled to the others.

Digby gave a doggy smile. He could hardly believe his luck- he'd found something!


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N A chapter I had a lot of fun writing. I hope it's as much fun to read too.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pushing Daisies. A fact that makes me very, very sad.**

Back at the Pie Hole, Digby was enjoying one of Ned's pies. Ned had said he'd deserved a treat for finding a vital piece of evidence. He didn't quite know _why_ it was vital, but he was ecstatic all the same.

"You know what this means," Chuck said, shooting wild glances at everyone.

"When we talked to Joe before- about where he'd been the night of the murder- he lied! He said he didn't even know who Megan Lee was, but this note proves he did!"

Olive was wearing her most disgusted look.

"Do you think she might have been cheating on Edward Davison with Joe Jones? That is sick! Who'd date Joe Jones? There are _dogs_ more good looking!"

Digby looked up from his pie. He decided Olive was paying him a compliment and wagged his tail.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to talk to Joe Jones again," Emerson said, annoyed.

"Still, I can't believe Edward broke up with his girlfriend over cake," Chuck sighed, as Olive began to clear the tables in the cafe. She looked at Ned.

"It'd be like me breaking up with you because you wouldn't let me eat your pies,"

"But you can eat my pies! You can have as much pie as you want- you could eat every pie I ever made and it wouldn't matter even if I had to shut down the Pie Hole as long as you loved my pies. You can have all the pie you want," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Digby wished he could be Chuck- he'd happily eat that much pie. She was so lucky in that she could have as much pie as she wanted. People never shouted "Digby! No! Bad dog!" when she helped herself to pie.

"Why am I always around for the gooey love talk?" growled Emerson.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe Jones was _not_ happy when presented with the note that proved him a liar. How he hated Emerson Cod and the stupid, stupid pie shaped building.

Spike growled at Digby.

Digby growled back.

"That note proves nothing! It could be to anyone, from anyone,"

"It says it's to "Joe". And your name is Joe. Right?" Olive pointed out with flawless logic.

"Yeah, and here right at the bottom? It says from Megan Lee. Megan Lee who was killed," Ned added.

"Megan Lee who you claim not to even have known," Chuck put in.

Joe Jones felt very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"Well...Joe is a very common name...it could be to some other Joe!" he protested desperately.

Emerson shook his head in disbelief.

"Ain't no other Joes that work in the Dance Dance night club. And this note was found at the Dance Dance night club. In your office," he said, with a triumphant smirk.

Digby gave Spike a victory growl. There was no way Joe Jones was getting out of this one.

"What were you doing in my office!" shrieked Joe.

"Digby, our professionally trained dog trained to find evidence, went in there. And he found this note. There is no getting out of this one," Olive said smugly.

"O.K, O.K," Joe sighed, defeated. "I admit it,"

Digby lit up. He couldn't believe it had been so easy! Joe Jones was admitting it!

"I was having an affair with Megan Lee...I didn't tell you because I didn't want the boss to find out,"

Digby gave a small yelp of disappointed frustration. That wasn't it at all!


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N Enjoy! That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pushing Daisies. Surprise, surprise.**

Unfortunately for Digby, Joe Jones confession of a love affair proved nothing. Spike left smug and Digby put his head on his paws to try and think of a way to prove Joe Jones guilty.

"So the guy had an affair with Megan Lee. That could have played a part in her murder. If Edward Davison found out...but here's the thing. This guy has already lied to us once. Stupid people never know when to stop I'm beginning to think he's a stupid person," Emerson said, unimpressed.

Olive considered things for a moment.

"Got it!"she yelped. "Maybe Megan Lee's singing was so bad, someone killed her so they wouldn't have to listen to it."

"Oh yeah, didn't Edward sat something about her wanting to be a singer? Well, I would have just bought ear plugs. Not killed her." Ned pointed out. "That's what a normal person would do."

Edward Davison was interviewed again, much to Digby's disgust. Why couldn't they _see_?

"Did you know Megan Lee was having an affair with Joe Jones?" Emerson asked in his usual blunt fashion.

"What?" he cried. "I knew it! I knew something freaky was going on! Oh Megan, how could you?"

"You didn't know? Emerson frowned.

"No. Hey, maybe that's part of the reason she stopped making me cake! No idea how she could fancy Joe Jones, though. She's way out of his league!"

"Thank you, Mr. Davison," Emerson huffed irritably at another useless lead. Edward Davison didn't know about the affair, so he didn't have a motive. _Unless he was lying..._

A plan was forming in Digby's mind. But how was he to put it into action? It was at times like this that he wished he could be human, even if they looked really funny and insisted on having "jobs" and "money". He thought he would maybe steal some more of Ned's pies to make him feel better. He quietly approached the kitchen. He was dismayed to find all the pies were packed into boxes, and there was a batch of cup pies packed into a plastic tub. A plastic tub that looked exactly like the one Megan Lee's note had been found in. Within easy reach. And with a useful little plastic handle, which meant Digby could pick it up without much trouble.

Digby felt like the dog who got the cream. Or the dog who got the cup pies, at least.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N Digby finally puts his plan into action! YAY! Please enjoy and review! I think this chapter proves Digby must be the world's cleverest dog!**

**Disclaimer: Pushing Daisies does not belong to me.**

And so, that afternoon, Digby decided it was time for his walk. There was just one little problem: he wanted to go without Olive or Ned. And that meant waiting for a customer to come in, and then dashing out the door at lightning speed. The customer was so that Olive couldn't follow. Instead, Ned would. And Digby felt Ned was much more reliable, and less likely to scream if his plan worked. He would make it up to Olive later by sharing her ice cream.

At 37 minutes past 3, Digby made a run for it. All the way to the Dance Dance nightclub. He was only slowed by the plastic tub of cup pies swinging in his jaws.

Back at the Pie Hole, Ned had panicked and left Chuck in charge so he could pursue Digby. That was fine with Chuck, the reason she was irritated was something else altogether.

"_Where _did I put those cup pies?"

Digby raced into the Dance Dance nightclub, making sure Ned was behind him. This was more difficult than it sounded because humans are slow and clumsy. The street was busy and Ned kept colliding with things. Mostly people, but the odd lamppost as well.

The nightclub was dark. It was precisely 7 seconds before Spike cornered Digby and growled, baring his teeth.

_What do you want, you pathetic mutt?_

13 seconds later, Ned crashed in, panting. 24 seconds later, after hearing the noise, Joe Jones rushed out of his office. In 2 seconds Joe Jones spotted Digby's tub of cup pies.

"Give that to me!" he yelled. Spike barked ferociously.

"What?" said Ned, eying Digby's package. "Oh, no they're mine,"

"Don't lie to me!" he roared.

"No really. They're cup pies. From the Pie Hole. You know, my cafe. If you'd like one, feel free to stop by and-"

"YOU'RE STILL LYING! There is no such thing as a cup pie. You just made that up. Now give them to me," he said menacingly. "Or I'll make you sorry."

As he said this, he pulled out a pistol and trained it on Ned.

Digby yelped in alarm. He didn't think it would go this far!


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N The final chapter. Hopefully you'll like the ending. Even if you don't, oh well, I tried my best. I like to think Digby would like it, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pushing Daisies, Digby etc. I do own Spike the Alsatian, but I don't really like him, so it's not the same.**

Ned stood, rooted to the spot, gaping. Joe Jones stood in front of him, waving a pistol. Spike had Digby backed right up into a corner.

"Give me Megan's cakes!" hissed Joe Jones.

"Megan's? Oh no, honestly those aren't Megan's. Maybe we could talk to this, as equals, man to man, instead of freaked out man to man with gun..."

"Yeah, it's a cool gun, isn't it?"

As Ned tried to talk his way out, Digby realised he had to escape from Spike. He dropped the cup pies- he didn't need them anymore- and tried to dodge.

_No escape, mutt!_ Spike leered.

_Look, you need to let me out! Before your master shoots Ned! _

_And why would I care about that?_

Digby knew he wasn't going to escape unless he talked his way out. He needed to do some fast talking if he wanted to save Ned.

_Because, because..._ he faltered_._

_You're going down, mutt!_

_Because if your master shoots Ned, Emerson will prove him guilty and he'll go to prison forever and you'll never see him again. Never!_

Spike was so horrified, he froze for a moment, allowing Digby to escape. Digby rushed straight to the phone and dialled the emergency services. He'd seen dogs on T.V do it loads of times.

Joe Jones was arrested for the murder of Megan Lee and the attempted murder of Ned.

The facts were these: on sharing some of Edward Davison's cake, made by one Megan Lee, Joe Jones began to crave these treats like alcoholics craved alcohol, like smokers craved cigarettes, and like Digby craved pies. He bumped into Megan Lee after she'd had a fight with Edward Davison. Emotional and downhearted, she confided in Joe Jones about her dreams of being a singer. And then a deal was struck- he would let her sing at the Dance Dance nightclub (if singing was the word), if she supplied him her home made cakes.

But Joe Jones could not carry out his side of the deal. There was never a slot open for Megan's performance. And so, Megan Lee stopped cooking him cake. The night of her murder she explained this to Joe. He grew panicked and angry and attacked her with the nearest thing he could find-the mirror.

Megan Lee lied after her death (when she said she'd been returning money) because she was too embarassed to admit she'd been killed over cake.

Digby was on top of the world. He felt that he'd repaid Ned for bringing him back to life, as well as solving the murder. Emerson counted the money, but really it was he, Digby, who had put all the facts together and proved Joe Jones the killer.

Life was good for Digby.


End file.
